Dare Them! Don't fell guilty, be cruel whit them!
by LadiesWishMadness
Summary: So yeah guys, any dares or truths are accepted! WISH OUR FAVORITE GUYS GOOD LUCK! They are at your devil and not so well prepared hands!
1. Chapter 1

**So…yeah guys, I know there are like a jakillion of stories like this, but well, I always wanted to have a dare show, any kind of dares are acceptable, all the characters are included here, so any dares you have just review and TADA! I will put them here, so yeah, hope you like it okay?**

**Introduction! WOOOOOOT!**

Teef: HELLOOOOOO! – enters dressed in a black suit with red splash oh her clothes, face and hair- Well hello guys, this is the Invader Zim dare show, you can ask anything and they will do it! If they don't want to, I will force them to! –observes that people is staring at her in a "I'm scared of her" way- Oh ignore my clothes and the…red…splash…it's…JAM! Yes! It's cherry jam! Yeah I love it…well here are our guests! ZIM! –we are all sitting in a semi-circle-

Zim: Invader Zim reporting for duty! – does military hello thingy- Hello stinkin' hyooman! And where is the Irken Armada you told me about?

Teef: Yeah…hello Zim…about that…well you are trapped here…

Zim: But the armada is going to come?!

Teef: Of course…yeah…well…DIB!

Dib: Hello…Zim…HE'S AN ALIEN! YOU HAVE TO BELIEVE ME!

Teef: SHHHHH! This is my show! Now, GAZ!

Gaz: Whatever –keeps playing her GS2-

Teef: Okay…TAK!

Tak: Hello…well…I am Tak, and what is ZIM DOING HERE?!

Zim: MUAHAHAHAHA! I was invited first!

Teef: Shut up both of you! THE ALMIGHTY TALLEST RED AND PURPLE!

Red: Thanks, you are tall but not as much as us

Purple: -eating doughnuts- A few more inches and you could be a Almighty Tallest

Teef: Thanks? Well now…PROFESSOR MEMBRANE!

Professor: Thanks for inviting me, this is for my beloved science!

Teef: Yeah…sure…well send us your dares and see ya' stinkin' hyoomans next time!


	2. Episode 1

Teef: HELLO! Hello guys! Welcome to the first episode of "Invader Zim: Dare Show!" So this are our firsts dares! And they are asked by….

Zim: Throw it out already!

Teef: Okay okay…hissss….madohomu0111! Congratulations! And our first dare is…for Tak

Tak: What do I have to do?

Teef: Hey! I haven't finished! For Tak…AND…ZIM!

Tak & Zim: WHAT?!

Zim: No way I'm doing anything unless is destroying her!

Tak: Me neither

Teef: Wel guys you have to make out for 5 minutes! –gives them a creepy smile- Come on guys, time is money

Zim: Don't you dare to think the almighty Zim is going to enjoy this!

Tak: Shut up you defective Irken –start kissing Zim-

Teef: Okay…well and our next dare is for DIB!

Dib: I don't have to kiss anyone right?

Teef: No

Dib: Oh well then…what do I have to do? PROVE THAT ZIM IS AN ALIEN?!

Teef: I'm sorry Dib but not this time, you have to read a very inappropriate ZADR story

Dib: What is ZADR? Oh anyway –grabs the notebook I'm offering him- Hey! Here's my name and…Zim's

Teef: Yeah well keep reading while we wait for Tak and Zim to stop in exactly two minutes… but while that we have just one more dare! And it is for…THE ALMIGHTY TALLEST RED AND PURPLE YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!

Red: What do we have to do?

Purple: It has something to do with snacks?

Teef: I'm sorry guys but no, just get in that room, the one with the black door

Red: Okay… -both enter there, the door locks-

Puerple: HEY! What's happening?!

Teef: Let the RAPR fangirls out!

Red: WHAT IS RAPR?! AHHHHHHHHHH!

Purple: NO PLEASE NO!

Teef: Okay maybe they won't get out of there in a while so…

Dib: UGH! Oh no! Please no! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! –comes to me crying- Please no more!

Teef: Oh don't worry Dib, that's it…for now…you liked the story?

Dib: -murmuring- Go to your happy place, go to your happy place…

Teef: Ohhhh poor Dib, go sit, here you have mint chocolate

Dib: NOOOOOOO! NO MORE!

Teef: Okay…hisssssss…just go sit and…Oh finally

Tak: Ugh I'll have to clean my mouth with soap

Zim: That was horrible! UIGH!

Teef: Yeah well…I'm sorry guys, so now let's check on Red and Purple…LET THEM OUT GUYS!

Red: -the door opens, his uniform is destroyed- HELP ME!

Purple: Red is that you?...I'm dead?!

Teef: No guys, and now you know what RAPR means…oh guys…well that was all for this episode! See ya' next time hyoomans! Invader Teef signing off!


	3. Episode 2

Teef: HELLO STINKING HYOOMANS! -enters dressed in a shirt and jeans- Invader Teef reporting for duty! This is our second episode of the "Invader Zim Dare Show" the dares for today are given by….HEROINECRUER!Our guests are readyyyyyyyyyyyyy?

Zim: Yes yes the awesome Zim is ready

Teef: Okay, ugh…I'm not feeling well guys, I have a terrible stomachache, it's horrible and-

Zim: Zim has enough of hearing your pathetic complains! Start this thing!

Teef: Hisssss you are cruel, well so, let's get started, and our first dare is…FOR ZIM AND TAK!

Tak: NOT AGAIN! My mouth still have the horrible taste of Zim

Zim: -murmuring- Please it's to kill her, please it's to kill her

Teef: haha, you are a lucky one Zim…IT IS!

Tak: WHAT?!

Zim: OH YES! THE ALMIGHTY ZIM IS GOING TO KILL YOU! BAH BAH BAH!

Tak: NO! There has to be something wrong! –grabs the neck of my shirt- There has to be something wrong.

Teef: Hmmm nope, guys…what is the dare?

Technician: Let me check…it is for Zim to shove a gun down her throat violently

Tak: NO! That has to be wrong! If I die…WHAT IF ANYONE ELSE DARES ME AGAIN IN ANOTHER EPISODE, I WILL BE DEAD!

Teef: Oh don't be such a baby, you'll be alive again for the next episode

Tak: How?

Zim: HOW?! WHAT?!

Teef: I don't know…Hollywood's magic? Well now…here you have Zim…the gun…- gives him te gun- Okay…-murmurs- It has the lock right? -speaks normal- Well Tak, open your mouth

Tak: -opens mouth-

Zim: MUAHHAHAHAAAHHAHAHA! –shoves the gun in her throat stands in the gun and starts jumping- THIS IS FOR ALMOST STEALING MY MISSION! –jumps harder- And this is for lying to me about the tallest! –the gun rips her throat and he jumps one last time- AND THIS IS FOR THROWING MEAT AT ME!

Teef: Ready? –he nods and sit back oh his place- Great…GUYS! The corpse, we are on national TV! Remember?! –somebody enters and takes the corpse away- Okay and now our next dare is for DIB!

Dib: Not reading anything right?

Teef: No Dib, this is a dare for two!

Dib: Who else?

Teef: Well…you and…Zim…

Zim: Do I have to kill the stinkin' hyooman?!

Teef: No Zim…you have to…French kiss…hehe – gives them a pervert look- Well guys as I already said time is money…c'mon!

Zim: WHAT?! NO!

Dib: NO! PLEASE! MERCY!

Teef: I'm sorry guys, just do it fast and touch your tongues and that's all

Dib: -starts crying- Make it fast –kisses Zim-

Teef: Okay now, the next dare, we have to wait for them to finish…okay this is lonegr than I expected…GUYS!

Dib: -pulls away- THAT WAS HORRIBLE! –runs crying to me-

Teef: Ohhh don't worry, Zim? –looks at him, he's just standing there-

Zim: I'm fine

Teef: -hugs Dib- okay guys, our next dare is for Gaz!...

Gaz: What?

Teef: UGH! STOP INTERRUPTING YOU PEOPLE! GAZ AND ZIM!

Zim: NO!

Teef: Don't worry guys this is just as easy as going into the room with the black door and check if Zim has any male genitals…go there…just go…NOW

Gaz: Okay…don't you dare to think I'll enjoy this

Zim: ZIM IS GOING TO HATE IT TOO!

Teef: Shut up and go! –they go- Perfect now…Gir?

Gir: Duri duri duri duri duri duri du!

Teef: Gir!

Gir: What?

Teef: You have to watch Dora the Explorer

Gir: I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU JUST SAID!

Teef: -sighs- Sit in front on the TV and watch-

Gir: TACO?! –throws taco at my face-

Teef; Sin in front of the Taco-TV and watch it and-

Gaz: That was horrible

Zim: For the amazing Zim was horrible too!

Teef: So…Gaz? Anything you want to tell us?

Gaz: He has.

Teef: Okay that was enough for today! INVADER TEEF SIGNING OFF! BEY!


	4. Episode 3

Teef: HELLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOO! I'm happy! Because life is awesome! Well welcome to our third episode!I'm really glad you keep sending dares! And now…the dares of today are given by…InvaderProfessorMembrane! Claps for her! –she enters- HELLO!

IPM: Hello!

Teef: Well your dares says that…

Computer Voice: To hug her and to create a cure for Attention Deficit Disorder

Teef: Okay! –hugs her- I don't know if I was supposed to hug ya' but anyway! Oh and let's go to the lab guys –walks into a room with everyone following- Professor Membrane?

PM: Yes?

Teef: Could you create a cure for…?

PM: Already made it –hands IPM a bottle full of something white-pinkish-

Teef: So that's it? Great oh and by the way InvaderProfessorMembrane…I have secret people in secret places that can discover things, and we discovered that you like Dib, so he's going to hug you!

Dib: -hugs her- do you really like me?

IPM: Yes Dib!

Teef: Well guys, that was all for today's episode see ya' next time!


	5. Episode 4

Teef: Hi! –enters dressed in a rainbow dress, actually I'm painted like a rainbow from head to toes- Well guys I think this episode is going to be short, but awesome as the other ones, the dares from today are given by…GUEST! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! So our friend dares everyone to eat rainbows! Awesome!

Zim: Eat what?!

Teef: Rainbows.

Tak: Is it dangerous?

Teef: No Tak, they are colorful! LIKE ME!

Professor Membrane: Scientifically it is impossible to eat a rainbow because it is just an optical illusion.

Teef: Yes, yes I know Professor, but here everything is possible! So…GUYS BRING THE RAINBOWS! -some dude enters with rainbows and throw them at everyone-

Gaz: I'm not eating this

Teef: Sorry Gaz, but you have to. Eat

Zim: THIS TASTES HORRIBLE! The Almighty Zim is not going to eat this ever again!

Teef: Yeah well…finish that.

Purple: It taste like nachos!

Teef: Glad you like it, hope you liked this episode! I know it's lame!


	6. Episode 5

Teef: Hello random dudes of the world that somehow are in my show! While I'm Here talking to you, special guys in backstage are stealing your personal information! Nah just kidding, welcome to another episode, the dares of today are given by INVADER JACK! WHO IS HERE!

IJ: Hello!

Teef: Hello! Come sit, and now, the first dare is…FOR DIB!

Dib: What is it? I don't have to read anything again right?

Teef & IJ: No.

Dib: Oh great

Teef: The dare is…GET KIDNAPPED BY A HOBO!

Dib: WHAT?!

Teef: YES! Now…GUYS! LET THE HOBO OUT! –some random hobo enters and jumps on Dib-

Dib: WHAT?! NO! –the hobo gets him in a potatoes bag and leaves running-

Teef: Okay that was…weird…and now the next dare is for…ZIM!

Zim: YES!

Teef: Why so happy?

Zim: Is killing someone again?

Teef: No Zim…you have to soy that Jack our guest here is better than you!

Zim: NEVER!

Teef: You have to! Now…TIME IS MONEY!

Zim: Fine…Zim is going to do it…you…you stinkin' beast are…better…than the…almighty…Zim.

IJ: Thanks!

Teef: Hahahahaha now…Tak…

Tak: What?

Teef: Come here. –she comes- NOW JACK! –drops love potion on her-

IJ: NOW! Go kiss Zim!

Tak: Yes…-kisses Zim-

Teef: And…GAZ!

Gaz: Shut up.

Teef: I think you are going to like this…Jack?

Jack: -gives here pizza and GS3- Here be happy

Gaz: Thanks.

Teef: That is what we love of you, your sweetness! And another dare…GIR!

Gir: TACOSSSSSSSSSSSS!

Teef: Yes Gir, they are delicious, I live in Mexico, I know them! Your dare is…BE BLOODY GIR!

Almighty Tallest Purple: -eating- Bloogdyg wghatg?

Teef: Bloody Gir…GUYS! THE BLOOD! –some random guy enters and drops a bag of blood over Gir- That's it, thanks technicians who do a great job!

Gir: SAUCE! –licks blood-

Teef: NO GIR! Don't lick that!

Gir: Awwwwww…

Teef: And our last dare is for…ME! The dare is to tell the IZ cast about the…the what?! Invader Jack? Could you send me again that? I'll do another episode for that dare if you wish! Well, I think that's all for today! SEE YA!


	7. Episode 6

Teef: HI! –enters dressed as a scientist- Before Professor Membrane can say something about my clothes this dare is for him

Professor Membrane: Perfect! It has to do something with my beloved-

Teef: HUSH! Your dare is not to say the word "science" or anything related to it, you can't do nothing related to it neither

Professor Membrane: B-But…

Teef: No. No no no, and now guys lets go to the laboratory of paranormal science.

Professor Membrane: What would possibly happen if I say or do anything related to it?

Teef: We will confiscate your laboratory for a year.

Professor Membrane: You can't do that! I have the best lawyers in the world

Teef: Yes. But before the first episode started you signed a paper that said that you would do any kind of dare that our audience asked you to do.

Professor Membrane: Fine.

Teef: And now Dib, you want to go to a special laboratory dedicated to paranormal science?

Dib: OF COURSE!

Teef: Oh and Professor Membrane…you have to come with us –mischievous smile-

Professor Membrane: I will not go into a lab full of…

Teef: APAPAPAPAPAPAP! You have to!

Dib: Yes Dad! Come!

Professor Membrane: -sigh- I'll go…

Teef: Perfect –opens a blue door that leads to a para-lab-

Dib: OH YEAH!

Professor Membrane: Oh no.

Teef: Oh yes, and now…what the heck is that?! –points at a bottle full of something green-

Professor Membrane: Oh that is a…

Teef: Yesssssssssssssssssssssss?

Professor Membrane: No-Nothing…

Teef: Hehehehe, well Dib and I will be around here for a while, and my time is running out, leave more dares, because in the next episode Professor Membrane won't say anything about science! Leave dares! You know? My time on air is less because of the lack of dares, leave more! And have a nice day! Not like me…I'm sick!


	8. Episode 7

Teef: HELLO! I bet you a chewed popcorn that you breathe! As you can see I'm fan of "HolaSoyGerman" if you don't know him go watch him on YouTube NOW! And well the dares for today are…UGH! Why is everything lost in here?! Where is my note-pad?! NIIIIIAAAAGH! Oh…-some guy enters and gives me my note-pad- Oh thanks…well the dares are…oh wait…what? –held her earphone tight- Awesome! Well guys, we have a guest! Her name is…CARTOONSPAZ! WELCOME!

Cartoonspaz: HELLO!

Teef: Hello! Well and the dares are…cartoonspaz?

Cartoonspaz: The first dare is for purple!

Purple: What?

Teef: Well…you have to give her a kiss

Purple: Okay –kisses cartoonspaz-

Teef: Woah that was easier than I expected –they pull away-

Cartoonspaz: Here –gives him giant donut-

Purple: OH YEAH!

Teef: Haha, glad you like it, and now…the next dare is outside…LET'S GO! –leads everyone out- And now…Red?

Red: Yes?

Teef: You have to get in the roof…cartoonspaz?

Cartoonspaz: Sure…climb in the roof in a…tutu –Teef chuckles- and jump on one leg in a circle screaming ‟IM'A BALLARENA IM'A BALLARENA!‟ while repeatedly slapping yourself in the face, then stuff yourself in the chimney, head first

Red: WHAT?!

Teef: Oh don't be such a baby! Now do it!

Red: Bu-But!

Teef: C'mon!

Red: Fine…I'll go. –leaves and suddenly in the roof a door opens and he appears dressed in a tutu-

Teef: HAHAHAHAHA! Oh God!

Red: Haha yes very funny, now what

Teef: NOW JUMP IN ONE LEG SCREAMING "I'M A BALLERINA!" OKAY?

Red: -sigh- Yes…..I'M A BALLERINA! I'M A BALLERINA! –jumps on one leg-

Cartoonspaz &Teef: HAHAHAHAHAHA! Now the chimney! –he sighs and stuff himself in there-

Red: HEY! I can't get out! HELP!

Teef: Okay! GUYS! Oh wait, this is very funny. Hehehehehehe!

Red: THIS IS NOT FUNNY! HELP ME!

Zim: MY TALLEST!

Teef: Shut up!

Red: HELP! I'm getting something black and smelly in my face! HELP!

Teef: Okat that was enough for today! SEE YOU! BYE! And thanks to cartoonspaz for coming!


	9. Episode 8

Teef: So hello guys! I decided to make a change…yes it's a good one…no it's not destroying Nickelodeon in revenge that they canceled Invader Zim, that's not

Audience: AWWWWWWWWWWWW WHY?!

Teef: Sorry guys…from now and on you can send us truths too! I hope with that our raking will go up even a little! So now, the dares for today are send by….Night-Waker! And the first dare is for Zim…oh wait…he's in The Massive! Let's call him! –a giant TV appears- HI ZIM!

Zim: HELLO!

Teef: I can see you are happy!

Almighty Tallest Red: How is our precious Irk?

Zim: Oh it's great! Everything here is great

Random Irken voice: HELP US!

Zim: SHUT UP! You are under the control of the almighty ZIM! I AM ZIM!

Teef: Well, it looks like Irk is awesome, but Zim…you'll have to come here for one episode

Zim: Zim is such in a good mood he accepts!

Teef: GREAT! We will wait here…but for now, the second dare…is for GAZ!

Gaz: I have to eat pizza?

Teef: No Gaz…sorry…it's a question

Gaz: If it's something personal…YOU WILL PAY!

Teef: Yeah ,yeah, nd the question is…Gaz…do you care about Dib-?

Some DaGr fan in the audience: OH MY GOSH DAGR! –girls come running in front of the camera-

Teef: NO! DAGR FANS BACK OFF! –pulls out a crucifies- BACK OFF! Do you care for him as family!?

DaGr fan: Awwww…false alarm girls…let's go…

Teef: SORRY GIRLS! Maybe other time…Gaz?

Gaz: No. He can die in a hole.

Teef: Tell us the truth

Gaz: Fine…..I care about him just a LITTLE! LITTLE!

Teef: OKAY OKAY! I'm sorry!

Zim: I AM HERE! The amazin' ZIM has arrived!

Teef: Hello Zim! Well, want to know your dare?

Zim: Yes, Zim wants to know

Teef: Fine…go…the black door…c'mon! –he enters a black door-

Zim: It's very dark in here

Teef: CLOSE THA' DOOR! –it closes and locks-

Zim: HEY! HEY WHAT'S HAPPENIN'?!

Teef: NOW! The Mary Sues! –screams fills the room-

Zim: WHAT?! NO! Don't touch me!

Teef: And now…on the next episode we will see the results of Zim in a room full of Mary Sues!

Zim: I HAVE A PLANET TO RULE!

Teef: Don't worry Zim! I'll take care of it…MUAHAHAHAHA!

Almighty Tallest Red: NO! Let us! Purple! DO SOMETHING!

Almighty Tallest Purple: Wghgat?

Almighty Tallest Red: AGH! Forget it

Teef: Don't worry! Irk is going to be fine! BYE BYE!


	10. Episode 9

Teef: HELLO PEOPLE OF THE WOLRD AND IT SORROUNDERS! HI! I'm in a good mood today! And well, Irk was awesome in my turn of being The Almighty Scariest Teef as they called me! It was great and now…Zim's still in the room full of Mary Sues?

Dib: Yeah, it's awesome to hear him suffer

Teef: I'm glad you are having fun Dib, but know…ZIM!

Zim: HELP!

Teef: KILL THEM ALL!

Zim: -sound of terrifying screams- MUAHAHAHAHA! –he comes out splashed in something red, I walk toward him and touch it with my finger-

Teef: DELICIOUS! Well, but now…the dares are…given by…madohomu0111!

Dib: HEY THAT DUDE MADE ME READ THE STORY ABOUT…NO!...NO MORE!

Teef: Don't worry Dib, you don't have to read any kind of story

Dib: Really? That's great

Teef: But…..you have to tell us about the story you read

Dib: WHAT?!

Teef: Aksadafaksardfak hehe nah just kidding

Dib: Oh thanks!

Teef: No, I wasn't joking, you have to tell us about it

Dib: OH MAN! Fine…it was…Zim and me…and then…oh no, it's coming back! NO!

Teef: DIB! Calm down! You can!

Dib: YES! Yes I can! Well…it was called "Leccion de Ruina" it was in Spanish, and I got into Zim's base and he discovered me…and he punished me…and it was horrible…HORRIBLE!

Teef: HEY! Calm down! Everything is okay Dib…breathe…

Dib: I need a hug

Teef: -hugs him- Feel better?

Dib: Hm.

Teef: Breathe…and now, the next dare is for ZIM AND TAK!

Tak: WHAT? NO! That stupid dysfunctional Irken!

Zim: ZIM WILL NOT DO ANYTHING BUT KILL HER!

Teef: Shut up and kiss her, make out for a minute

Tak: No

Teef: Do it

Zim: I WILL DO IT FOR THE SAKE OF EVERYONE HERE! –kisses her-

Teef: Well…a minute…so…want a hug Dib?

Dib: Yes

Teef: -hugs him- I needed a hug too

Gaz: Hugs are stupid

Teef: HUGS ARE AWESOME! –hugs her- See?

Gaz: If you don't release me now…I'LL KILL YOU!

Teef: You don't scare me Gazzy! Oh the minute is over!

Tak: UGH! OGH! AAAHHHHH!

Zim: THAT WAS HORRIBLE! –spits in the floor-

Teef: Now…your prize…TORTURE DIB!

Dib: WHAT?!

Zim: OH YES!

Tak: Me too?

Teef: Yes Tak…you too

Zim: YES! –pulls out a gun and shot at Dib- THAT WAS FUNNY ENOUGH!

Teef: YOU KILLED HIM!

Zim: THAT WAS ZIM'S PURPOSE!

Teef: He will be alive for the next episode…bye guys, we have to take him to a hospital…wish him good luck…-to the technicians- Guys…start the papers for a possible demand…


	11. Episode 10

Teef: HELLO! Gravity pulls me to Earth and this modern chair? No. It's called lazyness! And it's on me! So today I'll attend our dares from the couch…we have a guest! Awesome!…her name is…Irken Invader Lady Mia here!

IILM: HELLO! –appears in the center of the stage-

Teef: HELLO! To make this easier, can I call you Lady Mia? Or Mia?

Mia: Mia is OK

Teef: That's great!

Almighty Tallest Purple: MIA! What are you doing here?

Mia: I'm here to dare my favorite uncles!

Almighty Tallest Red: You are going to dare us? Ha, I'd like to see you try

Teef: Hahaha I loved that dare!

Mia: Well you'll see… the other day I was playing this game named Slender, and it was scary…

Teef: I love that game…

Mia: Yes! And well, I got scared…so…I dare YOU TWO to go in a dark room, locked and play it until you can complete it!

Red: OH EASY!

Teef: Not as easy as they think –says this while peeling an apple with a huge knife covered in something red-

Dib: Just a question…SLENDERMAN IS GOING TO BE THERE?!

Teef: No, just the game

Dib: Oh

Mia: Yes…well now, get in there!

Teef: C'mon guys! You heard your niece! GO GO GO GO!

Red: Oh fine, c'mon Purple, let's prove them we are not scared of anything –they enter the room and the sound of the game starts- Hmmm….

Mia: This is going to be great

Teef: Oh yes, want chocolate?

Mia: -grabs a piece of chocolate- Sure, thanks…

Red: HEY! Hey…what is this?! HELP! That guy is too tall! AHHHHH!  
Purple: LET US OUT OF HERE!

Teef: You said you weren't scared…

Red: NO! NO WE ARE SCARED! HELP! IT'S DARK IN HERE! HE IS GOING TO CATCH ME! HAVE PURPLE!  
Purple: WHY ME?!

Teef: Hahaha…okay let them out Mia?

Mia: A little more?

Teef: Irkens suffering?...OH YEAH!

Red: -brakes the door whit Purple's head- LIGHT!

Purple: Ouch…

Teef: Hahahaha that was totally worth it! And I'm sorry Mia, you'll have to say good-bye

Mia: Awww…but you have another guest…BYE! –disappears in a explosion-

Teef: That. Was. Awesome!...and our new guest is… xBlackcell22x! Awesome!

xBlackcell22X: Haha, that Mia, always whit the videogames…hello!

Teef: Hahahaha, hello, can I call you just Blackcell?

Blackcell: Sure

Teef: Great! And now…the dare is for…?

Blackcell: Gaz

Teef: Oh I'm going to like this…technicians! Can you bring us snacks? AND SODA! –someone enters whit a huge box full of delicious bad food!- YAY!...oh yes! The dare?!

Blackcell: Haha, it's to…

Gaz: You are stupid

Blackcell: I didn't say anything

Gaz: You don't need to say something for me to know you are STUPID, and she is stupid too.

Teef: HEY! I'm not stupid!

Gaz: Whatever

Teef: Well Blackcell, continue whit the dare please

Blackcell: Thanks…Gaz, I dare you to…dress up into a fluffy pink bunny costume and stand on the corner of a busy street and hand out free toothbrushes to random strangers! Hehe

Teef: HAHAHAHAHAHA!LOL! Hehe, I want to see that…GUYS!

Gaz: -a HUGE guy appears and picks up Gaz- DON'T TOUCH ME!

Teef: Hehe, shut up, go…nd be fast, while that I want to say something, guys in your reviews, don't feel like if I was something awesome, nah, call me Teef! I'm your friend, and dare me too guys! And…oh, guys, here it is, GAZ IN A BUNNY COSTUME! –a huge TV appears and it shows Gaz in a Manhattan street handing toothbrushes to strangers-

Stranger: What are you…?

Gaz: GET AWAY!

Teef: Hehehe, okay that was…scary…yes we could say it that way…well guys, good bye, see you in…sometime?


	12. Episode 11

Teef:-enters dressed as a giant taco- HELLO PEOPLE OF THE EARTH! AND…Irk, Vort, Planet Jackers, Blorch…and well, as you ,may know, this show reaches galaxies away, and is entertainment for the prisoners of Vort…AND WELL! The dares of today are given by…oh dares and THRUTH! Awesome! But well…they are given by…

Gaz: You talk too much and your voice is stupid.

Teef: Thanks Gaz for your colorful commentaries!

Gaz: Ugh.

Teef: The dares of today are given by….INVADER ANA! WOOOOOOOH! My bestfriend is named Ana too! Awesome and…oh, want to know why am I in a taco suit?

Gir: TACO TACO TACO! –jumps in my head and starts eating the costume-

Teef: NO! Gir that's not a real taco! Have this one! –gives him taco- and well…where was I?...OH YES! I loose a bet and…well I'm really dressed as a giant taco, in the street, so if you see a giant taco in the street whit a lash, walking whit a pink haired guy and a normal girl laughing at us, and the taco is yelling "THE END IS NEAR!"…that's me…but well, let's get over whit the dares!

Gir: I MADE SOME MASHED POTATOES!

Teef: Can I have please?

Gir: YAAAAAAY! –throws mashed potatoes at me-

Teef: Thanks Gir, but well, and now the first dare is for…ZIM AND TAK!

Zim: WHY MUST IT BE?! Why always the amazing Zim whit the TAK!

Tak: Think of me! I have to place my lips on you!

Teef: Hahaha yes, even if I like ZaDr and ZaGr, it's funny to watch you suffer Tak

Zim: Ugh…-I push mi to Tak and he kisses her-

Teef: Well, while that, let's proceed whit other dares, like…DIB! WHOOOOOOOOOOH!

Dib: Fine, what do I have to do?

Teef: Hehe well…you have to jump-

Dib: -jumps- Done

Teef: LET ME FINISH!...Ugh…now you made me get angry

Dib: Sorry

Teef: No worries Dib…and well, the dare or Dib is…TO JUMP OFF A CLIFF WHIT ANYONE OF YOUR CHOICE! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!

Dib: Oh yes that is…WAIT WHAT?!

Teef: Hehe, I'm sorry Dib…but it's whit anyone of your choice!

Dib: Oh well…ZIM!

Teef: He is kissing Tak…but while that…let's get over whit the truth, and it's for…THE ALMIGHTY TALLEST RED AND PURPLE!

Almighty Tallest Purple: I'm scared since the last dare…

Teef: But this is a truth

Almighty Tallest Red: Fine then

Teef: And it is…GUYS DID YOU ENJOY THAT ROOM FULL OF RAPR FANS?!

Almighty Tallest Purple: -looks at Red- they we trying to pull us together

Almighty Tallest Red: Talk by yourself! I did enjoy it! They were hugging me!

Teef: Hahahahaha so it seems that they enjoy it

Almighty Tallest Purple: THEY KIMOSAVI?!

Gir: KIMOSAVI?...sound like a new taste of toaster

Teef: Gir, we don't eat toasters

Gir: GIANT TOASTER! –launchs at me and bits my head- I guess I'll see you next time guys! AH!...wait!

*Two hours later*

Zim: OGH! WHAT WAS THAT?! UGH!

Tak: BRING ME SOAP!

Teef: Soap guys! –someone throws a soap, it hits my head- OUCH! Here Tak…and Zim, there is another dare for you

Zim: WHY MUST IT BE?!

Teef: I'm sorry Zim, but it's not kissing anyone!

Zim: At least!

Dib: He is going to throw off a cliff with me!

Zim: NO!

Teef: I'm sorry, but it's that way…and now… - a giant TV appears and it shows Zim and Dib hand in hand

Dib: Ready?

Zim: The almighty ZIM IS ALWAYS READY!

Dib: Why so confident?

Zim: Because…I AM ZIM!

Teef: SHT UP AND JUMP ALREADY! –they jump and Zim's PAK releases his sider legs and he use them to stop the fall-

Dib: OH MAN! –grabs his legs and throw them both face first to the ground-

Teef: hahahahaha! Oh man! That was a funny! Hahaha well guys see ya' later! And if you see me in the streets say hello!


	13. Episode 12

Teef: HELLO! Haha, guess what? Some girl found me in the street and said ""HELLO! You are Teef am I right? I read you story everyday even if you don't update! Love it!" and we went to drink something, Paulin! Love you! Thanks for reading this! But well…I loved the dares of today! They are from a musical I just saw…hehe, they are given by…TALLESTCORA! WOOOOOOOOOH!

Zim: The dares…involve…killing the Dib-beast?

Teef: Sorry Zim, not this time

Gir: Taco taco taco…

Teef: Yes, tacos are awesome…LOVE THEM! But…I'll proceed with the dares! The First one is for….for…for…for…for…Gaz? Want to say it?

Gaz: Shut up, I'm in the zone

Teef: Fine, uff…well the first dare is for…DIB AND ZIM!

Zim: HAVE TO KILL THE DIB STINK!

Teef: No Zim! NO! The dare is a dance!

Zim: Zim does no dance!

Gir: Mastah! Do the monkey dance?

Zim: No Gir! No monkey dance!

Dib: I'm a good dancer…

Teef: Really? –he nods-

Dib: The only dance I can't accomplish is the Penguin Dance…you know? From Mary Poppins?

Teef: My poor insane guest…you have to do…THE PENGUIN DANCE!

Dib: WHAT?! You didn't heard me right?!

Teef: Haha…I did, but I'm not the one that has the power here, it's InvaderCora!

Zim; Zim will no do any Penny Dance

Teef: No. No "Penny Dance", it's "PENGUIN DANCE" like…penguins, you know? The non flying bird? Lives in the cold parts of the world?

Zim: Zim has no idea what is this bird dance thing!

Teef: Just…look at this –a giant TV appears with people dancing that way- Now…DANCE! But dressed as penguins! Everything is better if you're dressed as a penguin! Now…GO! You have 10 seconds to get in the costumes or you will explode! GO GO GO! –they run in the room and Zim comes out in less than five seconds-

Zim: INVADERS LIKE ZIM! Are really fast! –suddenly something cracks and smoke starts going out from under the door-

Dib: I did it! –runs out totally naked- In you ugly space face!

Teef: A TOWEL! GUYS! A TOWEL! A TOWEL! NOW! –Dib looks down and grabs the towel I'm offering him- Here Dib…now…here, have the penguin costume, put it on –he puts it on- Great…now! MUSIC! –starts the penguin song- DANCE!

Zim: -is dancing and looking at Dib- DANCE DIB BEAST! DANCE!

Dib: -starts dancing- Fine…

Teef: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! OH GREAT IRK! HAHAHAHAHA Ouch…it hurts

Almighty Tallest Irk: ALL IRK NEW THAT ONE DAY ZIM WOULD DANCE DRESSED AS A PEGUIN EARTH BEAST! –the song finishes-

Teef: That was worthy! And now…TAK AND GAZ! HOORAY!

Tak: What?

Teef: The dance…VOTES FOR WOMAN!

Gaz: What?

Teef: You know? Votes for Woman?! Tatatatata datatatatata datatata?! –I know that's not the rhythm but in my head it is!-

Tak: We have to dress up? –I throw blue dresses at them and hats-

Teef: Yes! You have to! –they place the dress over their clothes-

Gaz: Let's get over this…-they start dancing with the amazing music-

Teef: Hahahahahaha this is awesome! –the music finishes- Oh uh…

Gaz: I'll send you to a nightmare world where…

Teef: There is no waking up…yes, yes I know, you will do that when we reach the episode 100, which I'm planning on reaching, sorry guys I've been soooooooooo slow! But now on vacations! I'll write faster!...But now…the moment you've been all waiting for…THE ALMIGHTY TALLEST! And…Gir? Which dance you want to do

Gir: The one the giraffe guys are do! –he throws me a tuna sandwich-

Almighty Tallest Red: Giraffe guys?

Teef: I think he speaks about you…hahahahahaha fine! –eats tuna- Ummm…delicious…well, you'll do the "Steppin' Time" Hahaha oh and guys, you have to take off that…weird…skirt you use

Almighty Tallest Purple: It's not a skirt! IT'S A UNIFORM FROM THE ARMADA! Only the highest ranks can use it

Teef: Well, whatever it is, use this instead –throws dirty dusted clothes at them- and this hat- throws hat- Come here Gir!

Gir: HI!

Teef: You just have to wear this cute hat and…this scarf –places it on him- OH! YOU LOOK SO CUTE! NOW…DANCE! MUSIC! POPCORN! ACTION! –they start dancing and GIR IS THE CUTEST MOTHERFUCKER EVER!- Hahahahahaha oh god, I'll remember this for ever! TallestCora, you gave me a lot of fun even if I am sick! Well guys, see you tomorrow! PROMISE! Have a good day guys!


	14. Episode 13

Teef: HELLO! Hehehehe the dares of this episode are…haha funny…and weird…LIKE US! We are awesome! Hahahahaha and by the way, the dares of today are given by…Invader Rose Tyler! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH! WOOOOOOOOOOOA! Okay I ate lots of sugar….HI! FIRST DARE!

Gaz: Shut up!

Teef: YOU ARE PART OF THE DARE! AND THE ALMIGHTY TALLEST PURPLE!

Almighty Tallest Purple: What do we have to do now?

Teef: Okay I'm OK now, make out!

Gaz: Who? You are talking to Dib right

Dib: HEY!

Teef: No Gaz, I'm talking about you

Gaz: With who?

Teef: With him

Gaz: Who?!

Teef: HIM!

Gaz: There are 7 HIM in this room

Teef: Actually there are 6 but if you count Keef who is outside the studio…there are 7! COOL! But, I was talking about Purple!

Keef: -Burst in- I Heard my name buddy? Need any help? Anything? I could carry something! Or is there any dare for me? I can help! cause I can help with anything, I can help with the lights, or the cameras, or the sounds, or the cards or maybe I can be in charge of the food or…

Teef: SECURITY! GET HIM OUT! –they throw him out- Thanks! And what we were talking about?... Oh yes!

Almighty Tallest Purple: I WILL NOT KISS THIS MOCROSCOPIC THING!

Gaz: How did you called me?!

Almighty Tallest Purple: No-Nothing…

Gaz: That's what I thought

Teef: Well guys…make out for five minutes! –they start kissing- Hahahaha well, while that…there are some other dares…DIB!

Dib: Have to make out with anyone? -Gaz gives him "the finger"-

Teef: NO! YOU HAVE TO SING! HOORAY! SING!

Dib: What? Or I can choose?

Teef: You have to sing something from Taylor Swift…

Dib: No, you gotta be kidding!

Zim: HA! The Dib-beast has to sing a stinkin' bunch of word accompanied with noises

Teef: Shut up Zim, there are some dares for you too, but later!...Dib?

Dib: I choose "I knew you were trouble"

Teef: Well then, start

Dib: -sigh- Here I go…

Once upon time  
A few mistakes ago  
I was in your sights  
You got me alone  
You found me  
You found me  
You found me

I guess you didn't care  
And I guess I liked that  
And when I fell hard  
You took a step back  
Without me, without me, without me

And he's long gone  
When he's next to me  
And I realize the blame is on me

Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places i'd never been  
Till you put me down oh  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places i'd never been  
Now i'm lying on the cold hard ground  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble

No apologies  
He'll never see you cry  
Pretend he doesn't know  
That he's the reason why  
You're drowning, you're drowning, you're drowning

And I heard you moved on  
From whispers on the street  
A new notch in your belt  
Is all I'll ever be  
And now I see, now I see, now I see  
He was long gone  
When he met me  
And I realize the joke is on me

I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places i'd never been  
Till you put me down oh  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places i'd never been  
Now i'm lying on the cold hard ground  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble

When your saddest fear comes creeping in  
That you never loved me or her or anyone or anything  
Yeah

I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been  
Till you put me down oh  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places i'd never been  
Now i'm lying on the cold hard ground  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble

I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
Trouble, trouble, trouble  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
Trouble, trouble, trouble!

Teef: THAT WAS AWESOME! CLAPS! –everybody claps-

Zim: The almighty Zim can do better! LOOK!

Teef: Shut up –pushes him into his seat- It's Tak turn!

Tak: To sing? Haha no way

Teef: You don't have to sing, it's your dare turn!

Tak: Fine…

Teef: Guys! You have the taco order?

Some random voice: YES! Someone asked for…an order of 100,000,000,000,000 tacos?

Teef: Hehehe yeah, I did, here! –thousand of bags full of tacos fall from the roof- Here it is Tak, eat them all, it's not that hard!

Tak: Fine –eat one, her PAK grabs 20 bags and launch'em off to outer space-

Teef: No cheating! YOU have to eat them! YOU!

Tak: Ugh…fine –starts eating-

Teef: Hahahahahahaha okay! While that…Dib, there are some other things you have to do

Dib: Well…today hasn't been bad yet so…sure

Teef: YYou will like this, believe me…you have to blow up someone…someone that is this room…and that you hate

Dib: OH YES! I HAVE TO BLOW UP ZIM!

Teef: Din din din! YES! Here…GUYS! THE CHAIR! –from Zim's seat a guy cuffs him to the chair- Now Dib, have the bomb, GO GO GO! Place it wherever you want near Zim! –he runs over to Zim- Now everybody else, behind the wall of sand bags! NOW! And use this protections! –everybody runs behind the barer- C'MON DIB! RUN! –he jumps over and protects-

**BOOM!**

Dib: That was…awesome!

*****On the funeral, in the cemetery*****

Teef: -crying- He was…he wasn't even a good invader

Some random dude: You are the widow? I'm sorry…

Teef: I'm not the widow…I'm the host from the program where he died!...Hey…who are you and how did you even got here?!

Random Dude: Ummmm…BYE! –he runs away-

Teef: Okay…and now… -starts kicking Zim's tomb- COME ON ZIM! WAKE UP! THERE IS STILL A DARE FOR YOU! GET OUT OF THERE LAZY ASS! –he opens the tomb-

Zim: THE ALMIGHTY ZIM! Is back!

Teef: Yeah yeah, let's go back to the show! –we magically appear in the show- Great! GIR! COME HERE! –Gir appears in a bride's dress as Zim is now in a suit

Zim: WHAT DOES THIS MEANS?!

Teef: Your next dare is to marry Gir! I'LL BE THE PRIEST! HOORAY!

Gir: TACO!

Teef: Hahahaha ready!...AHAM! ZIM! PAY ATENTTION!

Zim: NEVER!

Teef: STOP COMPLAINING! And now…Zim, do you accept Gir as your wife for the rest of eternity?

Zim: NO!

Teef: Thanks for accepting, Gir do you accept Zim as your husband for the rest of eternity

Gir: Taco…

Teef: That was a yes, Minimoose! The rings!

Minimoose: SQUEE! –he brings the rings-

Teef: PUT THEM ON ZIM! –wrestling with him-

Zim: NEVER! –I put it on his finger-

Teef: HA! ONE LAST DARE BEFORE I EXPLODE! RED

Red: WHAT?!

Teef: Your deepest secret or I will strangle you with my own hands

Red: Fi…Fine…when we were little smeets Purple…remember your Kalabagosky toy?

Purple: Yes…

Red: Well…I told you that some soldiers stole it but…I have it still…

Teef: That is your darkest secret?

Red: No….ONCEIKISSEDPURPLE'SGIRLFRIEND!

Purple: YOU DID WHAT?! –attacks him-

Teef: SEE YA! BYE BYE!


	15. Episode 14

Teef: SORRY! Sorry about yesterday guys! I was in a hurry! I'm really sorry, I'll try to make it better today! Hehe, our dares for today are hilarious! And they are given by…INVADER JACK! Hahahahahahaha our first dare is for…DIB AND GAZ!

Dib: My last dare was awesome! So what is it this time!

Gaz: Shut up Dib

Zim: YES! Obey your scary sister! SHUT UP YOUR GIAGINTIC GEAD OF CLAMOSITY!

Teef: Okay…that was…scary…anyway, by this episode I'm getting used to it…the dare is to…be like each other! With costumes and everything! –I put a wig on Gaz and one on Dib- Go, put this one, Gaz…-gives her a giant book of mysterious things- and Dib –gives him a GS3-

Gaz: Never. Ever

Dib: I will not play with Gaz's things!

Teef: C'mon guys! It will not be that hard! Just for some time! Gaz…if you do it I…what am I talking about? You have to do it! End of the discussion! GO!

Dib: I'm ready –enters dressed as Gaz, with the dress and everything- This is…weird

Zim: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA The DIB STINK IS USING A FEMALE CLOTHS!

Dib: SHUT UP ZIM! There is going to be a horrible dare for you too!

Teef: Ummm…actually…no. Hehe there is no dares for Zim today

Dib: OH MAN!

Gaz: Ready –enters dressed as Dib, except for his glasses-

Teef: There's still something missing…I KNOW! –puts hand on Dib's face- Give me your glasses Dib!

Dib: But I'm blind without them!

Teef: Sorry Dib, but it's necessary –puts them on Gaz-

Gaz: Whoa…I can see the future!

Dib: STOP MAKING FUN OF ME!

Gaz: Shut up big head

Dib: MY HEAD IS NOT BIG!

Teef: Actually…right now it isn't, right now Gaz…I mean Dib's head is the big one

Dib: Hahahaha your head is the big one…Dib?

Gaz: Don't call me Dib, I'm not Dib

Teef: For now, you are…START!

Dib: OH OH OH! Look at me I'm Gaz and I'm always playing this stupid videogames!

Gaz: WHAT DID YOU SAID ABOUT VIDEOGAMES?!

Dib: No…Nothing…

Gaz: YOU WILL PAY! –starts punching him-

Professor Membrane: No son! Boy don't hit girls and…-Gaz turns- Gaz?

Gaz: No…Dib!

Professor Membrane: You are grounded son, for hitting your sister

Dib: NO! WAIT DAD! –Gaz kicks his face-

Teef: Okay okay…that was enough…no wait! Gaz, act like Dib

Gaz: Look, I'm a giant idiot who can't do anything better than to spy Zim and his stupid plans, my HEAD IS ENORMOUS!

Teef: HAHAHAHA! Okay…uff, go change guys…I'll do the other dare, it is for me

Dib: I'm ready, my clothes were under this all the time…Gaz? My glasses?

Gaz: Here you have them idiot –they go back again to their sits-

Teef: Okay guys, the next dare is for me…Dib, Zim? Do you guys know what ZADR means?

Dib: NO! NO PLEASE NO!

Zim: The amazing Zim does not knows about it, ZIM ORDERS YOU TO TELL ME!

Teef: ZADR means…Zim And Dib Romance, it's the capital letter of each word

Zim: UGH! WHAT IS IN YOUR MINDS FILTHY HUMANS?!

Teef: The next one…RAPR?

Almighty Tallest Red: Yeah, yeah, yeah we know about that one

Teef: But everybody else doesn't, RAPR means Red And Purple Romance…there is also…ZAGR

Zim: WHAT DOES THIS ZAGR THING MEANS?!

Teef: Gir…tell me something

Gir: Yes?...

Teef: Would you kiss master?

Gir: YAY! Kisses for my mastah! –kisses his cheeks-

Zim: NO GIR! STOP IT! ENOUGH!

Gir: I'm sorry master…

Teef: Anyway, ZAGR means Zim And Gir Romance, let's continue with…GAGR!

Dib: GAGR? It involves me?

Teef: No Dib…GAGR means…Gaz And Gir Romance…there is…just another I think…TAGR

Gaz: You meant that idiotic robot and me? No way

Gir: Tacoss!

Tak: I am the only one here that's it name starts with an T what is it? ZIM?!

Teef: Hehe, no it is…Tak And Gaz Romance…OH WAIT THERE ARE STILL TWO! ZATR AND DATR!

Zim: ZATR involves the amazing ZIM?!

Teef: Yes, it's you and Tak romance…

Tak: I'd never be with that defective alien!

Dib: And what does DATR means?

Teef: It means you and Tak

Dib: Well…that isn't SO bad…

Teef: Hahahahahaha I know…well! SEE YOU TOMORROW GUYS!


	16. Episode 15

Teef: HI STINKY HUMAN BABIES! The dare of today is short but yet funny! I actually liked it! They are given to you by…"Kaylee or Something" Hahahahaha I loved that name! And well…it's for our favorite scary girl! GAZ! And it's also for our favorite not invader! ZIM!

Zim: What do you mean by "NOT INVADER"?! I AM AND INVADER! ZIM IS THE MOST AMAZING INVADER EVER! Right my Tallest?

Almighty Tallest Red: Oh…yes yes Zim, you are an…invader…

Teef: Ignore that! GAZ!

Gaz: Shut up, I'm in the zone.

Teef: Fine…-takes GS2 away-

Gaz: Give it to me

Teef: Nope…guys! Here! HAVE IT! –throws it at public- Now…the dare is for you guys to make out!

Zim: WHY?! WHY MUST IT BE?! Zim is so amazing that all the human worms love him?!

Teef: Hehehe shut up and kiss her

Gaz: I won't kiss that idiot

Teef: You have to. DO IT! FOR FIVE MINUTES IN FRONT OF DIB!

Dib: I won't let my sister kiss that space boy!

Teef: Hahahaha you will have to!

Gaz: It bothers Dib?

Dib: UH?! YES IT DOES!

Gaz: -grabs Zim's shirt collar- Make it fast –kisses him-

Dib: GAZ!

Teef: I think she's angry at you for making fun of her video games…

Almighty Tallest Purple: Woah…there is ONE female that likes of Zim?!

Teef: I like of Zim!...I mean…I like Dib too, and you guys…and…forget it

Dib: What does Zim has that I don't?!

Teef: He's strong, he's fast, he has a funny SIR unit, he has a ship, he's cute

Dib: I'm cute too!

Teef: I know Dib, you are super cute! Just look at you! Oh and by the way gusy, while those two kiss, I wanted to tell you something! You can dare everybody! Skoodge, Mr. Dwicky, Keef…

Keef: I heard my name again? Want any help? Someone wants a hug? A friend? Maybe a…

Teef: SECURITY! GET HIM OUT! –they throw him out AGAIN!-

Keef; Okay! I'll wait out here!

Teef: II was saying…oh yes! You can dare…Lard Narr, you can dare…anybody! I'll bring them here just for you guys! And…oh there's only one minute more for Gaz and Zim

Dib: This is making me sick…

Teef: Oh Dib, poor Dibby

Dib: YES! THE MINUTE!

Gaz: -pulls away- Done –pulls out another GS2-

Zim: That was…UGH!

Teef: I took away your GameSlave!

Gaz: I always have another one in case of emergency

Teef: Okay…? Well guys! I'll be uploading later! This was a shorty one!


	17. Episode 16

Teef: Hahahahahaha…guys…hahahahahahahahaha…oh god…lol…hahahahahahahah! The dares of today are hilarious…hahahahahahaha, I can't stop laughing! And the best is…is…oh god…we have a special guest! Hahahahaha COME HERE KAM!

Kam: HELLO EVERYBODY!

Teef: HI KIM! I loved you dare and…oh wait…GUYS! Bring a couch for two persons! Gir…stand up

Gir: -in offensive mode- Yes my host! –they take his seat away and instead there is a couch for two-

Teef: There it is Kim! Enjoy it with Gir!

Gir: Tacos! –she picks him up and cuddles with him- HI!

Kam: We can watch the dares from here!

Teef: OH YES! And our first dare is for…Kim?

Kam: The Almighty Tallest Red and Purple!

Teef: HOORAY!

Almighty Tallest Red: Fine, fine, what is it this time?

Teef: You have to…tell Zim…-cover his antennas- he's a good invader –uncover his antennas- and that you are proud of him, then hug him

Almighty Tallest purple: WHY?!

Kam: Cause I said so

Almighty Tallest Purple: Really?

Teef: -dressed as a lawyer- The contract of my client…Kam…said that she could ask for anything she wants, so that means you have to do it…Sir Almighty Tallest Red and Purple

Almighty Tallest Red: Fine…Zim…we wanted to tell you something –looks over at Purple-

Almighty Tallest Purple: You…you…you are a…great invader…and –looks at Red-

Almighty Tallest Red: We are proud of you –hugs him-

Zim: THANKS MY TALLEST! Zim knows he's an awesome invader!

Almighty Tallest Purple: Yes…-hugs him- yes you are…

Teef: Oh poor of you…Kim?

Kam: Oh yes! Guys…I wanted to tell you…I'm sorry for the dare, want a hug?

Almighty Tallest Red: I want to cry

Teef: Cry in her shoulder! –he starts crying in her shoulder-

Kam: There there, better now?

Almighty Tallest red: -hugs her- Yes, thank you

Almighty Tallest Purple: -hugs her- Thanks Kam!

Teef: Hahahaha guys…the dares? –hands Kam a bag full of sting cheese- Hahahaha the next dare is…for me…

Kam: Oh yes! I loved that dare

Teef: I have to hug Gaz?! And I can't do nothing to stop her revenge?

Gaz: Never

Teef: Fine…I'm scared…-hugs her- Please don't kill me –she grabs the neck of my shirt and drags me to a room- NO! NO GAZ PLEASE! AHHHHHHHHHHHH! HELP!

Dib: That sound like pain

Kam: Cause it is

Teef: -comes out with a broken leg and claw marks on my face- I guess it could've been worse…the next please? Anybody?

Kam: ME! It's for…ZIM AND TAK! And it's not making out!

Zim: HOORAY FOR THE ALMIGHTY ZIM!

Teef: Hahahaha here they are –pulls out 2 pairs of really strong cloth pins- Zim?

Zim: YES?! –pins them to his antennas- AAAAAAAAAAAH! THE PAIN!

Teef: Don't be such a baby! Tak! Come here for your Invader Title! –she comes running-

Tak: I'm ready to receive it! –pins another two in her antennas- There

Tak: AH! This is not my invader title!

Teef: Don't you say? You have to have them on for the next 3 dares!

Gir: Master looks cute!

Zim: ENOUGH GIR! ZIM NEVER LOOKS CUTE!

Teef: Hahahahahaha we have another special guest! SAY HI! TO FLO!

Flo: HI! Hi everybody! HI!

Teef: Hahahahaha hi Flo! –kisses her cheek- It's makeup…beautiful…-cleans makeup that is still on my face- You'll help us with the dare?

Flo: OF COURSE! Who is the Dibby boy?

Dib: What is my dare?! –hides behind his chair-

Teef: To hang out with Flo! Tell her about aliens! Come back at the end of the show and Flo will tell us about what she thinks about aliens! Go drink some milkshakes! Go! –I shoo them out- And now…the next dare is for…ouch! So many face movements hurt the claw marks Gaz left on me

Gaz: You shouldn't have hugged me

Teef: Yes…I know…I really know…the next dare is for…PROFESSOR MEMBRANE AND THE ALMIGHTY TALLEST RED!

Professor Membrane: Ah! A dare of science?

Teef: Ammmm…no

Professor Membrane: A dare of intelligence?

Teef: Only if you consider memorizing lyrics

Professor Membrane: Uhh…well it's useful for the brain but…

Teef: Well then, here is the dare! Kim? Do the honors?

Kam: Sure! You have to sing Weird Al Yancovich's "Just Eat It" while Red eats 500 doughnuts, 500 hundreds bags of chips and all of that with only 5 boxes of juice!

Almighty Tallest Red: What kind of juice

Kam: Cranberry juice. Only cranberry juice

Almighty Tallest Red: NO! PLEASE HAVE MERCY!

Zim: My tallest is pleading?!

Teef: Shut up Zim! Professor?

Professor Membrane: Oh yes…ehem…here I go…

How come you're always such a fussy young man  
Don't want no Captain Crunch, don't want no Raisin Bran

Well, don't you know that other kids are starving in Japan  
So eat it, just eat it

Don't want to argue, I don't want to debate  
Don't want to hear about what kind of food you hate  
You won't get no dessert 'till you clean off your plate  
So eat it

Don't you tell me you're full  
Just eat it, eat it, eat it, eat it  
Get yourself an egg and beat it  
Have some more chicken, have some more pie  
It doesn't matter if it's boiled or fried  
Just eat it, eat it, just eat it, eat it  
Just eat it, eat it, just eat it, eat it, ooh

Your table manners are some cryin' shame  
You're playin' with your food, this ain't some kind of game  
Now, if you starve to death, you'll just have yourself to blame  
So eat it, just eat it

You better listen, better do what you're told  
You haven't even touched your tuna casserole  
You better chow down or it's gonna get cold  
So eat it

I don't care if you're full  
Just eat it, eat it, eat it, eat it  
Open up your mouth and feed it  
Have some more yogurt, have some more spam  
It doesn't matter if it's fresh or canned  
Just eat it, eat it, eat it, eat it  
Don't you make me repeat it  
Have a banana, have a whole bunch  
It doesn't matter what you had for lunch  
Just eat it, eat it, eat it, eat it  
Eat it, eat it, eat it, eat it

Eat it, eat it, eat it, eat it  
If it's gettin' cold, reheat it  
Have a big dinner, have a light snack  
If you don't like it, you can't send it back  
Just eat it, eat it, eat it, eat it  
Get yourself an egg and beat it (oh lord)  
Have some more chicken, have some more pie  
It doesn't matter if it's boiled or fried  
Just eat it, eat it, eat it, eat it  
Don't you make me repeat it (oh no)  
Have a banana, have a whole bunch  
It doesn't matter what you had for lunch  
Just eat it, eat it, eat it, eat it

Teef: That was amazing! –claps- Clap

Almighty Tallest Red: -eats like a mad man- Clgapgs! –eat…eat…eat!-

Teef: Hahahaha poor Red…KEEP EATING!

Almighty Tallest Red: Ygegs –eats-

Teef: There are still some other dares…

Kam: Hahahaha this dare is awesome!

Teef: Hahahahaha yes it is! PURPLE!

Almighty Tallest Purple: Yes?

Teef: Here is your dare…ride a bull in a rodeo, wearing a cowboy hat!

Almighty Tallest Purple: WHAT?! WHAT IS A BULL! NO WAIT! –we can see him on a bull, and me dressed as a torero! OLE!-

Teef: Look at my red suit bull! –jumps out of the rodeo- NOW! –Purple is using the hat and the bull is doing worse than a earthquake-

Almighty Tallest Purple: HELP! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! –he falls face-first into the ground- Ouch…

Kam & Teef &…everybody: Ouch!

Teef: Hahahahahaha well guys! I hope you enjoyed this Kam!

Kam: Thanks!

Teef: Oh wait! FLO DIB! COME BACK!

Dib: Here we are!

Flo: Dib is super cute, he thinks Im pretty the makeup helps see!

Teef: Yeah…well Flo, what do you think about aliens?

Flo: Well…I think that now that I can see aliens from Dib's points of view which is very weird, but yet fabulous, he is really cool to hang out with! And he showed me some pictures of pink eyes and green skin, they are weird but…

Teef: FLO! Go to the point!

Flo: Oh right! I think…they are cool…and they do exist

Dib: HA! ANOTHER ONE WHO BELIEVES!

Teef: Hahahahahha sure Dib, Gir you enjoyed cuddling with Kam?

Gir: I like her

Teef: That was all! Bye Kam! It was a pleasure to have you here! Come back whenever you want!

Kam: Haha sure I will!

Teef: Great to know! Bye guys! See you tomorrow!


	18. Episode 17

Teef: HI! HI EVERYBODY! HI! THE DARES OF TODAY ARE AWESOME! HI! Okay I ate too much sugar…PENGUINS! Hahahahahaha the dares are so funny! It's actually only one! But it made me laugh so much!

Zim: If it makes you laugh…it makes Zim suffer! NO! WHY MUST IT BE?!

Teef: The dare is not even for you Zim!

Zim: Amazing!

Teef: Haha actually it is for….THE ALMIGHTY TALLEST RED!

Almighty Tallest Red: I feel sick about yesterday

Teef: Hahahahahahaha you don't have to eat…just…wear this –hands him a bunny costume- And admit that smoke machines are better than lasers in front of all the Irken empire

Almighty Tallest Red: Never. NEVER!

Teef: Well if it's that…use this –I fight with him and put him a seal costume covered in chum- If you resist you'll have to jump into a shark infested tank in that costume got it pancake? Or want me to go slower?

Almighty Tallest Red: Never –I'm checking my iPad and grabs him by the neck of the costume, now we are on a trampoline SUPER TALL! And there is a shark infested tank- I…I don't want to

Teef: -I kick his ass into the tank-

Almighty Tallest Red: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I'LL DO IT!

Teef: THE NET! –just before the sharks catch him and net catches him- Let's go…

Almighty Tallest Red: Where is the pink bunny costume?

Teef: It wasn't pink but as you wish! –takes off his seal costume and puts on the PINK bunny costume- And here is ALL the Irken empire! –a giant curtain opens and millions of Irkens look at Red-

Almighty Tallest Red: Irken empire! I have something to tell you! Smoke machines…are better than lasers

Irkens: *gasp*

Almighty Tallest Red: I know…I know…that sounds weird coming from me…

Almighty Tallest Purple: HA! I KNEW IT!

Teef: Hahahahahaha okay guys, I know that was short…but maybe I'll post later…BYE!


	19. Episode 18

Teef: HELLO! HI STINKING HUMANS! The dares for today are torturing for somebody and are given by Defective Invader!

Zim: WHY?! Why must it be?!

Teef: Shut up Zim! It's not you!

Zim: PERFECT!

Teef: They are for…Dib

Dib: Well…my last dares weren't bad, so I'm ready for anything!

Teef: I like that attitude! And the first one is –cover Gaz's ears, she's too busy playing to stop me- to destroy Gaz's GS beyond any form of repairing and flush it down the toilet and then refuse to buy her another one –uncover her ears- Got it?

Dib: But she'll kill me! And there are still too many mysteries out there for me to solve! I can't die now! Who will catch big foot? Who will stop Zim?!

Professor Membrane: My poor insane son.

Teef: I'm sorry Dib, but you have to, now, while she's calmed!

Dib: Ahhh…-takes away Gaz's GS I'm scared…-

Gaz: DIB! Give me back my GameSlave or you will suffer horribly!

Dib: I-I'm sorry Gaz…I won't

Gaz: You will. End of the conversation, give it to me

Dib: No Gaz…-smashes it into the ground- Teef…

Teef: Just keep on! Do it Dib! Have this! –gives him a hammer-

Dib: -gulps- I'm dead –smashes the GS hard-

Gaz: MY GAMESLAVE!

Dib: -runs to the bathroom and flushes it down the toilet- Teef! I'm scared –he hides behind me-

Teef: Don't worry Dib…-Gaz pushes me down and grabs Dib's shirt necklace-

Gaz: You will give me another GameSlave, you will give it to me NOW!

Dib: Yes Gaz, yes I will! –looks over at me-

Teef: Ehem…no Dib you won't

Gaz: You…won't? –grabs him and pulls him to the darkness!-

Dib: NO! HELP ME!

Teef: GUYS GET HIM! –someone rescue him, Gaz's anger was exploded on that poor dude- Thanks

Dib: I saw horrible things…horrible –I pat his giant head-

Teef: There is just another dare for you! And you just have to say something

Dib: What is it?

Teef: You have to tell everyone that Zim is so super awesome and will take over the world one day, and that you are a big-headed, idiotic, annoying human who picks his nose and eats his snot and crap all the time

Dib: WHAT?! First of anything Zim will never take over the world cause he is a…

Teef: SSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHH! Zim shall not be insulted! JUST SAY IT!

Dib: But my head is not big!

Teef: YES IT IS! Say it!

Dib: Fine…Zim will

Teef: Look at the camera so everyone can hear you

Dib: Thanks…Zim is…super…awesome…-gulps- and will…take over…the world…one day…and I'm a big headed, idiotic annoying human who…picks his nose and eat…his snots and…crap…all the time

Zim: YES! Zim is very amazing!

Teef: Hahahahaha yes you are Zim! And also there is a message from Defective Invader for you!

Zim: Zim will hear it!

Teef: That you are awesome and super cute!

Zim: YES! Zim is very awesome…and maybe cute…NO INVADERS ARE NEVER CUTE!

Teef: You are cute and that's all! Defective Invader! I hope you enjoyed this!


	20. Episode 19

Teef: HI GUYS! The dares for today are for ZADR fans! So if you don't like ZADR I recommend you not to read this one! And they are given by Invader ZADR

Dib: ZADR?! WHY?! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Zim: WHY?! Why must the filthy humans want me to mate with that stinky human!

Teef: Hahahahahaha I'm sorry guys! But Dib! The first dare is for you!

Dib: No!

Teef: You just have to put on a hot pink mini skirt and a hot pink tank top, and high heels pink also, and I guess they could have fairy dust in them! –I throw some dust at him-

Dib: AH! What was that?!

Teef: Glitter, but well, go in there and put them on! –I push him into a room- It's for the whole episode!

Dib: I guessed…-comes out- What's next?

Teef: Use lipstick! It's not funny without lipstick! –puts lipstick on him- Now, go sit on Zim's lap, go! – he sits in Zim's lap-

Zim: Get off me stinky human! –pushes him down-

Teef: NOTHING! –I cuff Dib's hips to Zim's lap-

Dib: This is really weird…

Teef: Hahahahahahahahaha and now Gaz…

Gaz: What?

Teef: Be awesome, and play your GS

Gaz: As always –keeps playing-

Teef: Okay…The Almighty Tallest!

Almighty Tallest Red: What now?

Teef: THE GIANT TV! –a giant TV appears in front of us-

Almighty Tallest Purple: We have to watch something?

Teef: Yes! Actually yes! And episode from…JERSEY SHORE!

Almighty Tallest Red: Jersey…Shore?

Teef: Yes! Let's watch, I haven't seen it in a while –Watch the episode-

Almighty Tallest Red: What was that?!

Almighty Tallest Purle: I liked it

Teef: Me too Pur, and now…guys, I'm sorry I haven't uploaded in so long \, my computer had some problems and well…sorry!


	21. Episode 20

Teef: HI! HI GUYS! HELLO! The dare for today is really short, I mean short! And well…it's for Dib and Tak!

Dib: My last dare was horrible…ah…I have sequences

Tak: I haven't been dared in a while…ummmmm…fine

Teef: You have to kiss!

Dib: Uhhh…not THAT bad –tries to kiss Tak but she pushes him away-

Tak: I will not kiss anyone

Teef: WHY?!

Tak: I still have Zim's residues in my mouth!

Teef: Clean them with this! –gives her magical moosy soap- Now?

Tak: Ugh

Dib: -kisses her-

Tak: That was all.

Teef I guess it was…this dare was given by TheDibFan! And she sends us hugs and kisses! YAAAAAAYY!


	22. Episode 21

Teef: HI! HI GUYS! I'm really sorry, I have no way of telling you how sorry I am, so many things, sorry! And my biggest distractor…school? NO! Anime…I'm addicted to it, I just can't help it, but guess what, my birthday was on May 12! And they gave me the 2 season of Invader Zim, the 5 seasons of Adventure Time, a Death Note, many things of anime, a Gir hat, a Zim toy, and some other, and I know I don't have a way of your excusing me of this one! My exams just finished, and they were so hard, just difficult, but I got an 8 in math!But well let's talk about the show! And our dares for today are given by CARTOONSPAZ! Oh God! You! I love you! Thanks for watching my show! Actually…SAY HI!

Cartoonspaz: HI! –enters the stage with a mysterious box- Hi Teef

Teef: Hi! But well, let's begin with the dares…And our first dare is for…PURPLE! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!

Almighty Tallest Purple: What?

Cartoonspaz: -Gives him the mysterious box- Open it

Almighty Tallest Purple: -opens it- WOAH! The most tasty snacks it the world!

Cartoonspaz: Oh yeah! Hope you like them…were are they?!

Almighty Tallest Purple: Ig dogn't wknogw –eating-

Teef: Fast! Good! And now we have a guest that will stay forever! And she is not Keef

Keef: -gets in running- Hi buddy! Did you called me? I can help! I can do anything! O let me guess! There is a dare for me and…

Teef: Okay! You can stay here if your promise to be quiet…a chair guys! Please! –they put a chair on the extreme- Okay, go and stay quiet, and another 2 chairs! One for our guest cartoonspaz and the other one for our permanent guest! And now…say welcome to…MISS BITTERS! YEAH!

Miss Bitters: -appears on stage- Good morning, it makes the earth die slowly dying to take your face to the streets everyday

Teef: Wow, that was hard, you have a dare Miss Bitters! YAAAAY! And Gaz!

Gaz: Your face is stupid

Teef: Dib is stupid

Gaz, Zim, and Teef: Yup

Teef: Well, you can destroy anyone that you want, except cartoonspaz, Purple, or me

Gaz: Iggins…-Iggings appears in the stage with a dynamite in his stomach-

Teef: Everybody here! –we hide behind a sand bags wall-

Iggins: Wait! I'm the maximums player! I'm the best I…-BOOM, he explodes-

Teef: Woah, awesome, and now Miss Bitters? Who would you like to destroy?

Miss Bitters: All of the little crying bastards I give classes –suddenly Zim, Dib, and Keef explode-

Teef: Woah…they're gone! But for our next dare Dib has to come back HAZAM! –with my not so magical powers I give Dib's life a new significant! AND HE IS ALIVE!-

Dib: What do I have to do?! –he's dressed in a fighting suit-

Teef: Say hi! TO OUR GUEST! PINHEAD! –he enters the stage with his creepy smile-

Pinhead: Hi lady –offers his hand but I hide behind cartoonspaz-

Teef: yeah don't touch me I'm afraid of needles –cartoonspaz shakes his hand-

Cartoonspaz: Ready to fight?

Gaz: Dib is so dead

Dib: WHAT?! Wait! I don't want to fight against him!

Pinhead: Fight you coward! –launches at him punching his stomach-

Dib AH! –falls to the groud- Stop

Teef: FIGHT DIB! –trying to cheer him, Pinhead, is on top of him and starts punching his face-

Cartoonspaz: He broke Dib's head…his HUGE head

Teef: Thanks Pinhead! That was a great demonstration of how to kill a Dib

Pinhead: You are very welcomed –he leaves-

Cartoonspaz: WAIT! Here! Have this! –gives Teef a demonic wish eye- It'll grant your wishes –smirks evily- Also for Gaz and Mss Bitters –leaves in a misteryous explotion-

Teef: I wish…OH! I know!

*****WE ARE IN HELL*****

Teef: HA! –now I have a demon tail, black wings and a crown- NOW I'M THE QUEEN OF HELL! MUAHAHAHA! Gaz's turn

Gaz: -suddenly Dib disappears-

Teef: What was that?

Gaz: I wished that Dib disappears

Teef: And you Miss Bitters?

Miss Bitters: -suddenly all of her students appear in my kingdom! :D sorry for that, I had to, but well, they re burning-

Teef: Your wish was for them to burn in hell?

Miss Bitters: Yes

Teef: Well, see you tomorrow guys, and from now and on remember that I'm the hells princess! MUAHAHAHAH! See you!


	23. Episode 22

Teef: Woah that's all the dare? It short

Technician: We are on!

Teef: Damn! Oh! Hello! Hi! How are you today, again sorry for not uploading in so many time, exams and my computer was malfunctioning, sorry guys, but well…

Zim: The amazing Zim does not care about your stinking hyooman complains!

Teef: I could kick your out of here right now Zim so shut up and stay quiet

Zim: NO HYOOMAN TELLS ZIM WHAT TO DO!

Teef: SECURITY!

Zim: TELL THE DAMN DARE ALREADY!

Teef: YOU HAVE TO KISS GAZ FOR TEN MINUTES AND THEM FALL IN LOVE!

Zim: WELL I…what?!

Gaz: No way.

Teef: You have to! I don't put the dares you know! The watchers put the dares!

Zim: SHUT UP YOU HYOOMAN!

Teef: I'm not in the mood today

Gaz: No way I'm going to kiss the stupid alien boy

Zim: ALIEN?! Who's an alien?! I'm not an alien!

Dib: Yes you are an alien!

Gir: TAQUITOS!

Teef: GIR! Hug me! I need a hug –he hugs me- Thanks, you are awesome

Gir: YAAAAAAAAAAAAY!

Zim: I shall never kiss Gaz-human!

Dib: You will never kiss my sister!

Gaz: -grabs Zim's shirt- Try anything else and I'll send you into a nightmare world were there is no way out

Zim: Y…Yes Gaz-human –she kisses him-

Teef: This is going to take a time…so with Hollywood magic I'll just do this

_10 minutes later_

Gaz: -throws him away – Done –takes out her GS3 I gave her and sits down-

Zim: UGH! My mouth is burning from her saliva

Teef: UHHHHHHHHH! Some tongue on it Gazzy?

Gaz: -punches me in the jaw- Shut up

Teef: Ouch…now fall in love….arrows…-somebody throws an arrow package at me and it hits my face- AH! Thanks! GAZ! ZIM! –I put them face to face, and pinch them with an arrow each one- There, love each other-

Zim: OH MY GAZ LOVE! We will have so many smeets! Hundreds of them!

Gaz: Yes my love yes!

Dib: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Teef: They will be in love for the next 2 episodes…see ya' in 30 minutes guys!


	24. Episode 23

Teef: HI again! Our dares for today are so funny! I loved them, and they are given by our good friend…Epickitty471! YAAAAAAAAAAAY! And he gives a dare to our favorite invaders! ZIM AND TAK!

Keef: Oh yeah! Zim is my favorite invader, he's just awesome, don't you think he is awesome Gaz?

Gaz: Shut up idiot I'm in the zone

Keef: We know he is, he is awesome, he's my buddy, my bestfriend, we will be friends forever, I made a drawing for him see! –takes out a drawing Afrodita's stile but with Zim on it- It reflects how awesome Zim is, isn't he?!

Teef: I'll kick you out of the stage if you don't shut up and stay calmed

Keef: Okay.

Gir: Awwwwww master is angry

Zim: Zim is not angry Gir, ZIM IS FURIOUS!

Teef: Why Zimmy?

Zim: Because the AMAZING ZIM! Is your only favorite invader, Tak is not even an invader!

Tak: NEITHER YOU!

Zim: ZIM IS AN INVADER! THE BEST ONE!

Teef: Yeah well now kiss! –I smash their heds together- Oops

Zim: INSIGNIFICANT HYOOMAN! YOU HAVE CAUSED THE AMAZIN' ZIM A HEADACHE

Teef: SHUT UP AND KISS!

Zim: -kisses Tak- DONE!

Teef: For an hour, not complaining and NO soap

Tak: I will not kiss him

Zim: AN HOUR?!

Teef: Earth hours

Zim: Oh that'll be fast

Teef: Now kiss, we have other dares too, you know

Zim: -Starts kissing Tak-

Teef: FINALLY! And now…DIB! Could you come with me

Dib: Yes why not?

Teef: -takes him to the corner- You have to destroy Gaz's GS2! Break it! NOW! I'll protect you of whatever she tries to do to you

Dib: NO! She'll kill me

Teef: I'll protect you –crosses fingers behind back-

Dib: Okay –walks slowly to where Gaz is- Gaz?

Gaz: What do you and your big head want?

Dib: WHY DOES EVERYBODY SAYS THAT MY HEAD IT IS?! IT ISN'T!

Teef: NOW! –he looks at Gaz and takes her GS2-

Gaz: DIB!

Dib: -slams it to the floor- Teef! –runs behind me

Teef: Sorry Dib! I WAS LYING! –jumps out of the way, Gaz is walking toward Dib-

Dib:…sorry…- she grabs the neck of his shirt and takes him to another room- NO! GAZ NO! HELP! DAD!

Professor Membrane: Don't worry son, your sister is a good behaving person, she will not hurt you

Teef: Haha, sure. And now, the last dare, just 15 minutes more and Zim and Tak shall stop kissing, unless they want more

Zim & Tak: -gives me the finger-

Teef: Love birds this days, anyway, Red! Purple!

Red: WHAT?!

Teef: The BESTEST SNACKS IN THE WORLD ARE IN THAT CLOSET! GO OR I WILL EAT THEM!

Red & Purple: -run to the closet, I lock them in there-

Red: HEY! There is nothing here!

Purple: And this is really small! I can barely move!

Teef: It's a 20 per 20 centimeters room, to damn small, you are one against the other right?

Red: We can't even breath our own air

Teef: Hahahaha perfect! Now Zim! TAK! Stop that

Zim: THAT WAS SO!

Teef: Can't complain or you'll do it again!

Tak: MATHAMATHAMAHAMATMATMA!

Teef: See you tomorrow!


	25. Espidoe 24

Teef: OH YEAH! Tpday we have the best guest! She is awesome! Welcome my twinny! INVADER NAE! YEAH!

Nae: -enters wearing black drab clothing, her blonde wig hanging over her pale orange Irken eyes- Hi twinny!

Teef: HI!

Nae: I have some dares…I'll like to present them, twin?

Teef: Be my guest

Nae: First it is for Dib, come here with that big head of yours

Dib: First hello, and second my head is not big!

Zim: No it is no big! IT IS GARGANTUING!

Nae: Hahahahaha! Right Zim!

Teef: Hahahahaha sorry Dib, they are right

Dib: BUT MY HEAD IS NOT BIG!

Gaz: Just huge

Dib: NOT TRUE!

Zim: Shut your mouth you HYYYYOOOMAN!

Nae: Want to know your dare or not?

Dib: NO!

Nae: WELL I'M SORRY FOR YOU MISTER!

Teef: I'll guide all of you there twinny, follow me –I open a floor trap that leads to misteryous lands- Down here we have a private cemetery, just in case of emergency, but when my twin asked fro a dare I send the order to build this –we open a door and there is a huge room, the floor is mud, there is a hole in the middle and scissors hanging in the roof- Well…twnny?

Nae: Thanks –we are just lightened by a little fire lamp- Zim?

Zim: Yes hyyyooman?!

Nae: Would you mind if you used your spider legs to grab the largest scissors? They are for torturing Dib!

Zim: ANYTHING FOR THE DIB-STINK TORTURE! –he does that spider-legs-thingy and hands her some scissors-

Nae: Now Dib! Get in the hole!

Teef: If you add and "it" between the "Get" and the "in" oh god, I'm such a perv…anyway! NOW DIB!

Dib: No! –I kick him in there-

Teef: All yours twinny –she jumps in the hole-

Nae: FEEL THE PAIN DIB! –stabs him- Suffer! –again, but harder- ZIM IS BETTER –she stabs him chest like 20 times-

Teef: Great job twin

Nae: Highfive Zim!...in your case highthree! –they high…five?-

Zim: That was an amazing work human!

Teef: And now for the next dare we have to go to the other room, you shall follow me – We leave Dib's corpse there, I take the lamp and they follow me into the next room, its exactly like the other one, except that instead of a hole there's a pool-

Zim: AH! WATER!

Teef: Calm down Zim, let the sharks out! –a little door opens in the side of the pool and they let out a group of bloodthirsty sharks out- Nae?

Nae: Tak?

Tak: What?

Nae: You have to jump in there, without a paste bath

Teef: But before that twinny, I made them bring a comfortable couch for you to sit between you favorite characters! GAZ AND ZIM! Come here to sit –Gaz sits playing her GS2 and Zim sits smiling- And now…Tak? Time is money

Tak: I will never jump in there, Zim shall jump

Nae: NO! HE WILL NOT BE HURTED!

Teef: Sorry Tak, you heard our guest, now jump! –I push her but she uses her spider logs to cling to the roof-

Tak: Try now!

Zim: -cuts her spider legs and she falls into the pool- MUAHAHAHAHA!

Tak :AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! NOOOOOOOOOO! –The sharks start to devour her alive-

Nae & Zim: MUAHAHAHAHAHA!

Teef: Somebody will have to clean that blood, and it won't be me, but well, for our last dare we have to go up, don't worry guys there will be a couch too! Here –we all get into a elevator and the doom song starts- Tut u turu tututudu

Zim: SHUT YOUR MOUTH!

Teff: We are here, sit there guys, -Nae, Gaz, and Zim sit in the couch- Nae?

Nae: Gir? Remember when Zim was building a time machine and all the piggies and everything?

Gir: Master was angry then

Teef: Yeah, well, you exploded, do it…I'll go to the past and destroy my great-grand-father

Gir: But if you destroy him he will not be your bgrand father anymore, or you father, or…-EXPLODES!- BOOM!

Teef: That was quick! Well twinny…thanks for coming

Nae: Thanks to you, my tallest –bows- Teef –she disappears in a magical black explotion-

Teef: Kawaii…well guys, that was everything for today, see ya'!


	26. Episode 25

Teef: HI! Guys, I'm really sorry, I've been working in a coffee shop, and I've been taking Japanese classes, and I've been teaching math to my little cousin, and I'm tired as hell, but I didn't forget about you, I'll get more free time soon, I hope…anyway, lets begin, the dares of today are given by…

Zim: HYYYOOOOMAN!

Teef: Zim! I'm having a terrible headache and you're not helping, but anyway, what?

Zim: Why did you insignificant hyyyoooooman took so long to upload this! The people want to see more of ZIM!

Teef: Because…I'm working as a waitress for a friend, I'm working in my home, I'm learining one of the most difficult languages in the world, and I'm giving math classes to a hyperactive girl

Gaz: Excuses excuses

Teef: Let's begin, and as I was telling before of the interruption…the dares of today are given by…Halfinsane-HalfMental! AND SHE IS HERE! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!

HHM: Hi!

Teef: HI! Ready for our dares? Or…yours?

HHM: Hahaha yeah

Teef: The first dare is for…ZIMME!

Zim: What shall the amazing Zim do!

Teef: Have this –hands him a bag, he opens it and throws it at Dib-

Zim: That must be for the Dib stink!

Teef: Ummm…-check my notepad- Nope, sure as hell it is for you, now go put it on, or I shall force you

Zim: THE AMAZING ZIIIM WILL NEVER USE THAT

Teef: Okay…GIR! –he runs up to me-

Gir: Taco

Teef: DO you want to se master in a bunny suit

Gir: BUNNY! –he jumps at Zim and puts on the bunny suit- Master looks angry

Zim: I'm not angry Gir…I AM FURIOUS!

Teef: Hahaha awwww, but you look so cute! –takes picture- This will stay for the future, and you have to stay all the show with it

Zim: -growls-

Teef: You don't scare me Zim

HHM: He looks so cute!

Teef: I know right, but well, mind introducing the first dare?

HHM: And this dare is for…DIB!

Dib: What do I have to do?

Teef: Hahahaha! Admit your head is big

Dib: MY HEAD IS NOT BIG!

Gaz: It's huge

Zim: It's bigger than the massive

Teef: It. Is. ENORMOUS!

Dib: FINE! It…is…a little more bigger than the normal

Teef: Little? –everybody burst out laughing- GARGANTUIING!

Dib: That is a word?

Teef: It is now

HHM: Hahahahaha! The next dare is for the best tallest…PURPLE! –hands him a giant donut-

Purple: THANKS!

HHM: And I dare you to hug me –hugs her with the strength of ten horses-

Purple: You gave me a giant donut!

Red: And me?

Teef: No. You sit down and stay quiet

Red: Hmp

HHM: And Gaz…-hands her new GS-

Gaz: Thanks –starts playing-

HHM: And Red…I like Purple better than you

Red: BUT! BUT! I…HMP!

Teef: And this is a question…why is your head so big?

Professor Membrane: Well I can answer this…my son has a extrange gene that makes his head grows along with his age, if he reaches the 20 years his head will be so big that we will have to keep it in a chamber

HHM: Well…that explains a lot

Teef: Yeah

Zim: So Dib's stinky head will be bigger

HHM: And now, a question for Zim…WHY ARE YOU SO AMAZING?!

Zim: You human are right, me the amazing Zim! Is awesome, and the reason is because my ZIMNESS!

Teef: That explains a lot too, any other question?

HHM: Purple! FAVORITE SNACK?!

Purple: DONUTS!

Teef: DONUTS RULE! –start raining donuts- YEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

Purple: WOOOOOOOOOOOH!

Zim: DONUTS!

Gir: YAAAAAAAY!

HHM: And that was all LASER MACHINES SUCK SMOKE MACHINES RULE –disappears n a explosion of smoke-

Teef: Cool! Anyway, guys, that was it for today, and guys, and name for our little show? I mean, our actual name…do you like it? Suggestions? Bye bye! SEE YOU!


	27. Episode 26

Teef: HI! How are you guys?! I hope you are having a great summer! Me not so much, anyway! Our dares for today are short! But cool! Hehe, and our first dare Is for…ZIM!

Zim: What is it you nagging human!

Teef: First, I'm not nagging, second, guys I had to send the tallest to the massive for this…now…Zim…you have to do a prank call to this number… -hands min a piece of paper and my cell phone- And you have to read this –hands him paper-

Zim: I! The amazing Zim! Have hacked into the system of this number

Teef: Yes yes…now call…wait…YOU DID?! –too late he is calling-

Zim: Hi! Can I talk to Mr. Wall?

The Other side of The Line: Mmm…no, there is no Mr. Wall in here

Zim: Oh, and Mrs. Wall?

The Other Side of The Line: Hmm…neither

Zim: So there are no walls in there

The Other Side of The Line: No

Zim: So what the hell is holding up your ceiling you idiot! MUAHAHAHAHA! –he puts some codes in the phone and there sounds and explosion- MUAHAHAHA!

Teef: ZIM! What was that?! You blew up the Massive!

Zim: The…Massive?

Teef: That's not the first idea of a prank call you know!

Zim: It is Zim's idea! –he stands on the chair so we are on the same eye level

Teef: Now we have to send somebody to pick up all the corpses!

Zim: Let them float in space! They will eventually explode!

Teef: UGH! You are and idiot!

Zim: And you human! Are annoying!

Teef: -pushes him off the chair- Hmph I'll see you later guys! A friend pushes me into telling you…if you want…I can receive a…guest from another show…would you like that? How does the idea sounds? BYE! BE AWESOME!


End file.
